Love Forever
by allanaboone
Summary: Danny and Sawyer are getting married, but soon everything takes a very sad turn.


Danny and Sawyer were getting married in hollywood after only knowing each other a few months because they were so in love. Sawyer bought a big white dress with lots of lace and danny wore a white tux and he looked really handsome and sawyer thought he was the best looking man she had ever seen and Danny thought she was the most beautiful kitty kat ever, and when her dad was walking her down the aisle he started to cry because of how beautiful she was. The priest performed the ceremony and Danny and Sawyer both wrote their own vows and read them to each other, and everyone was crying because they knew that Danny and Sawyer were soulmates and were meant to be together. When the priest said that they were married Danny was so happy he dipped Sawyer and gave her a big kiss in front of everyone and they all wolf-whistled, but they didn't care because they only cared about each other.

Danny and Sawyer were dancing together at their wedding and they were surrounded by all of their family and friends who were watching their first dance as husband and wife as danny spun her all around the dance floor, but Sawyer kept up because she was such a good dancer and spent a lot of time dancing with Danny. Suddenly Danny stopped, and Sawyer looked at him with a confused face and he looked really strange. Suddenly danny grabbed his chest and fell to the ground. Everyone started screaming and running to Danny to try to help, and Sawyer was standing over him screaming 'NOOOOOOOOOO, DANNY I'M PREGNANT SOMEBODY HELP'. One of Sawyer's relatives was a doctor and went over to try and help Danny while Sawyer's mam and dad led her away and Danny's parents went over to see what was wrong with their son.

Sawyer and her parents and Danny's parents were at his bed in the hospital. Danny had be unconcious for the whole day and no one knew why or what was wrong with him. They were looking up at the bear doctor who was in the room. 'Danny had a heart attack and is in a coma. He might never wake up.' Sawyer started to cry. 'But we just got married and we're going to have a baby, what am I supposed to so without him?' The doctor looked really upset after that. 'All we can do is try to take good care of you and your baby. Please come with me and I can make sure you're okay. Sawyer had to leave Danny alone with just their parents, and she was so sad that she couldn't be with her husband on her wedding day/

Her parents and Dannys parent had decided to stay with her in her and Dannys big hollywood mansion because they were so worried about her and her baby. She went to the hospital everyday and sat next to him and told him about being pregnant but he never woke up. One day when she was 5 months pregnant one of the daughters brought her into another room so that he could examine the baby before she went in to Danny. The doctor examined her and then looked up at her with a big smile and exclamined 'You're having twins!' Sawyer was so happy to be having twins, but she was also really sad because that meant that there would be two babies who would never know they're daddy. She went in to see him and whispered in her ear 'We're going to have two little babies, you need to wake up so you can meet them', but he stayed asleep.

Sawyer was 9 months pregnant and she was sitting next to danny's dad by danny's bed. Suddenly she felt her pants get wet, and Danny's dad jumped up and yelles 'Your water just broke! That means you're going into labour! I need to get the doctor!' Quickly the doctor ran in and brought her to another room, wear she went into labour. She was in a lot of pain but she didn't mind because she knew that meant she would have her babies soon. First she had her little boy, Gene, and then her girl Michaela. She was so happy to be a mom , but she wanted to cry because Danny wasn't around. Suddenly Danny's dad ran in 'DANNY'S AWAKE, DANNY'S AWAKE.' Sawyer was shocked and grabbed her son while Danny's dad grabbed Michaela and they ran into Danny's room. He was sitting up and smiling. 'WE have babies?' he asked with a big smile.' Sawyer started to cry, and gave him a big kiss. 'I must have woken up so that I could meet them.' Everyone started to cry, and Danny got a chance to hold Gene and Michaela. It was the happiest day of their lives.


End file.
